In The Light Of Your Eyes
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: A mansão Hickman é uma das mansões mais conhecidas e tradicionais de Oklahoma. Joshua Hickman herdou a mansão após a morte de seus pais, e nela vive junto com suas 3 irmãs, dentre elas, uma não é normal. Por isso, uma simples briga escolar, vira algo muit


In The Light of Your Eyes

É oito horas da noite em Oklahoma. Chove muito e uma BMW preta estaciona na velha mansão dos Hickman. De dentro da BMW, sai um rapaz alto, de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis, aparentando ter uns 20 anos...

Os Hickman eram uma tradicional família daquela região. Era uma família muito popular e possuíam grande herança por parte de seus antepassados.

Ao passar pelo jardim e entrar no casarão, se depara com uma moça de olhos azuis, pele bronzeada e cabelos ondulados e negros, sentada numa poltrona espaçosa no meio da sala, assistindo a um programa de televisão.

- A mãe ligou? – Ele perguntou se sentando ao lado da irmã e tomando o controle de suas mãos. A garota o olhou furiosamente

- Não! – respondeu, tomando o controle de volta.

- E as meninas?

- Amanda está fazendo um lanche na cozinha e a estranha está assombrando por aí – ela riu.

- Não fale assim, Chris! Ela é nossa irmã assim como Amanda.

- Infelizmente! – lamentou ela.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu, mas do alto da escada, uma garota de pele bem branca, olhos azuis, de cabelos pretos, lisos e longos os observava.

Amy era a mais nova da casa. O único com quem conversava dali era seu irmão mais velho, Josh. Desde que nasceu, Amy tem um certo dom que para uns é anormal, como para sua irmã Christina, já para outros, é legal. Quando está furiosa, quebra alguma coisa sem ao menos tocá-la. Faz as coisas vir até ela sem esforço algum. Por sua pele ser muito branca, desde pequena costuma viver no meio do escuro, e evita o sol ao máximo.

- Como sempre... – Ela murmurou e entrou em seu quarto escuro, fazendo a porta bater com força. Dela debaixo, seus irmãos ouviram o estrondo.

- Ops! Acho que a assombração ouviu...Espero que ela não venha puxar meus pés de noite... – Chris riu ironicamente.

- Sem graça! Vou ver como ela está! – Josh se levantou e subiu as escadas.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto da irmã, um vaso veio voando em sua direção.

- Calma, não precisa atacar nada em mim. Sou eu, Josh... – e se sentou do lado da garota. Amy estava de cabeça baixa.

- Foi mal – ela disse com a voz baixa

- Tudo bem...Er...Ascende a luz...Não dá pra ver nada.

E a luz se ascendeu sem ninguém chegar ao interruptor.

- Legal! Você ta fera nisso hein? – Ele sorriu para a irmã

- Era só pegar o jeito...

- Escuta, você ainda ta com aquele panaca?

- Não...Eu fiz ele voar contra a parede quando ele tentou me agarrar a força. – ela riu

- Que bom...Achei que não fosse acordar nunca...

- Eu também...Droga!

- Que foi?

- Amanhã começam as aulas... – Ela disse desanimada

- Ah...Escute, ignore aquele grupo de idiotas! Eles não merecem sua preocupação. Ah, e qualquer coisa, jogue algo neles...Vão pensar duas vezes antes de mexer com você novamente – ele sorriu – Agora, vou pro banho...

- Ok, até mais... – E voltou para sua cama apagando a luz, sem sequer se mexer.

- Ainda me impressiono com você, acredita? – Josh disse rindo e saiu

A garota riu também e em minutos pegou no sono.

Ao amanhecer, na rodoviária da cidade, um ônibus estacionou, e dele desembarcou 5 irmãos, com muitas malas nas mãos.

- Hei, aonde a gente vai ficar? Alguém lembrou de alugar uma casa? – Alexander perguntou reclamando, olhando os irmãos com cara de bobo.

- Claro...Vamos ficar na casa de uma família. Como intercâmbio sabe? – Kevin, o mais velho respondeu.

- Que família? – Nicholas, o mais novo de todos perguntou, arrumando seu cabelo.

- Uma tal de Hickman...

- UMA TAL DE HICKMAN? – Brian se espantou – Cara, é a família mais tradicional daqui...

Um rapaz alto, moreno se aproximou dos irmãos enquanto conversavam.

- Olá! Vocês são os irmãos McLaron?

- Sim. – Kevin respondeu. Todos eles observaram a BMW do rapaz com espanto.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. Sou Josh Hickman!

- Onde o Josh foi? – Chris perguntou pegando uma maça e se sentando ao lado de Amanda na cozinha.

- Buscar 5 irmãos que vão ficar de câmbio por aqui...

- O quê? 5 irmãos? E são bonitos? – Chris se interessou

- Sei lá...Devem ser...E a Amy? Desceu?

- Não, ainda bem...

Ao acabar de dizer isso Amy aparece do nada na cozinha, assustando suas irmãs.

- Onde está Josh? – Amy perguntou tão baixo que quase não se escutava.

- Foi buscar 5 garotos que vão ficar aqui de câmbio – Amanda respondeu.

- E acho melhor você nem aparecer aqui. Vai que você os assusta, aí eu não consigo um cunhado pra vocês. – Chris dizia rindo e colocando suco no copo. Ao depositar o copo sobre a mesa, continuou – Sabe, você precisa tomar um sol...

Amy a olhou furiosa e se virou a caminho de seu quarto. Ficou com tanta raiva que fez o suco de Chris cair sobre si.

- AHHHHHH! Sua...Sua...Você ainda me paga! Esquisita!

Amy se virou.

- Vou estar esperando – E sumiu de vista.

- Eu se fosse você, tomava cuidado com ela. – Amanda riu.

- Ah, não enche! DROGA! Meu vestido novo...Vou ter que me trocar agora... – Ela subiu reclamando ao seu quarto.

Pouco tempo depois, o clima estava menos tenso na casa dos Hickman. Chris já estava sorrindo novamente, Amanda estava quieta no sofá e Amy, como sempre, trancada no seu quarto escuro. Faltava apenas Josh, que não havia retornado com os garotos.

O tempo foi passando foi passando e quando a noite caiu, Josh chegou com os 5 garotos novos.

- Meninas? – Josh chamou fechando a porta atrás dos garotos – Por favor, fiquem a vontade...

- Ola...Hum...Irmãos McLaron? – Chris se aproximou de vestido branco, salto e seus cabelos soltos.

- Gente, essa é minha irmã, Christina, mas vocês podem chamá-la de Chris. Na sala está minha outra irmã, Amanda. A minha outra irmã, Amy, está lá em cima, mas ela não se sente bem com visitas, por isso quase não desce. Chris, estes são: Kevin, Nicholas, Alexander, Howie e Brian McLaron. – Josh se virou aos garotos – Sejam Bem – Vindos. Agora eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar... – Ao passar pela irmã, falou em seu ouvido. – Chris, se controle, e se comporte...

- Pode deixar, irmãozinho... – Ela riu – Venham! Vou mostrar o quarto de vocês...Já se matricularam?

- Sim, antes de vir...Caímos na mesma sala... – Nicholas respondeu

- Nossa, os 5? – Ela perguntou e os garotos confirmaram com a cabeça – Interessante... – Ela piscou para os garotos e subiu, sendo seguida por eles.

Ao terminar de subir as escadas, antes de ir pro banho, Josh resolveu passar no quarto de Amy para saber como a irmã estava. Ao entrar, a garota veio correndo e pulou em seu pescoço.

- Calma maninha... – Josh percebeu Amy tinha começado a chorar – Que foi? A Chris te fez algo? – Ela negou – Então o que foi?

- Promete que nunca vai me largar aqui sozinha? – Ela o soltou

- Claro que prometo! Você é minha irmãzinha, acha que eu te largaria aqui? – Ela negou novamente.

- Fica aqui até eu dormir?

- Ainda são oito horas, você não vai lá conhecer os hóspedes?

- Por favor...

- Ok! Ok! – Ele a abraçou – O que não faço pelas minhas irmãs? Mesmo a Chris não merecendo muito... – Ele riu e a garota também.

Josh ficou ali com a irmã até a garota pegar no sono e depois foi ao seu quarto, que ficava ao lado do de Amy, tomar banho.

Os garotos, ao entrarem pela sala, ficaram impressionados por estarem ali, na famosa casa dos Hickman. A casa realmente fazia jus ao nome que tinha e a fama que possuía pela cidade. Alem de ser enorme, a maioria dos moveis era de prata e ouro puro. De tão limpa, chegava a brilhar, deixando qualquer um de queixo caído.

O relógio despertou as 6 da manhã do dia seguinte na mansão Hickman. Os hóspedes iam junto com Chris e Amanda para a escola.

- Eu vou levar e trazer a Amy... – Josh dizia para as irmãs antes de sair.

- Vai esconder a estranha dos garotos? Melhor assim... – Chris disse com desdém na voz.

- Claro que não! Esqueceu que ela não pode com muita claridade?

- Ah é...Senão, a branca de neve tem um...Colapso né? Poupe-me... – Chris riu

- Escuta aqui – Josh agarrou o braço da irmã, chamando com isso, a atenção dos garotos – Ela NÃO É ESTRANHA, É SUA IRMÃ E MINHA TAMBÉM. Não a chame de branca de neve! Se ela tem um problema, você tem que AJUDÁ-LA, e não zombar dela...Um dia ainda vão zombar de você!

- Você ta me machucando...ME SOLTA! – Ela gritou

- É pra você aprender...Até mais! – E saiu em direção a sua BMW.

- Desculpem o pequeno "show" – Chris sorria muito sem graça aos garotos. – Vamos?

Os garotos concordaram e seguiram para a escola. Estavam muito apreensivos, pois eram os novatos do 2º ano na Oklahoma School. Não conheciam nada do bairro, da cidade e muito menos sobre a escola. Chris e Amanda seriam suas 'guias turísticas".

- Então, sejam bem – vindos a Oklahoma School! – Chris disse ao descer de seu carro – Espero que se adaptem fácil...

- Ah pode deixar...A gente se acostuma fácil sim! – Alex piscou para ela, e todos entraram na escola.

Estavam muito adiantados, então resolveram sentar em um banco. O pátio da escola era realmente espaçoso. Havia uma árvore bem ao centro e ao redor, pé de amora, uva e ameixa. Os bancos eram todos brancos e pareciam ter sido pintados recentemente. Próximo a lanchonete, que mais parecia um restaurante self-service, havia o portão de entrada ao pátio interno, onde haviam muitos bancos e um palco com uma armação de ferro e uma faixa indo de ponta a ponta do palco, escrito: "Bem – Vinda Turma de 2001".

Amanda havia mostrado o colégio inteiro aos garotos, enquanto Chris vinha conversando com Nicholas.

- Onde você estudava era legal?

- Era mais ou menos. Aqui parece bem mais divertido – Ele sorriu para ela.

- E...Você tem namorada?

- No momento não...Mas posso ter, quem sabe? – E piscou fazendo a garota rir.

- Hey, vamos todos pra lanchonete tomar algo? – Ela berrou, e todos concordaram.

Ao chegarem lá, deram de cara com uma garota loira, de cabelos levemente ondulados e olhos castanhos, acompanhada de um rapaz alto, moreno, de olhos castanhos, e bem definido. Os dois conversavam com um casal: uma garota morena, alta, de olhos castanhos e um rapaz moreno com cara de bobo.

- Ah droga! – Chris disse – Bill, Hilary, Bradley e Jenny…

- O que foi? – Nicholas estranhou.

- Não queira nem chegar perto deles... – Amanda respondeu

- Por quê? – Howie perguntou.

Logo, os dois casais se aproximaram.

- Olá Chris e Amanda...Quanto tempo...Amiguinhos novos é? – Hilary dizia com a cara mais falsa que se podia imaginar.

- Fiquei tanto tempo sem ir no chiqueiro...Já estava com saudades. – Dessa vez o comentário veio de Jenny, que o fez rindo.

- É, eu sei como faz falta ficar longe de casa nas férias...Você já deveria estar acostumada – Chris respondeu observando a cara de ódio das duas.

- Escuta, cadê sua irmãzinha estranha? – Bill perguntou e Hilary a olhou feio.

- Por quê? O que te interessa onde ta aquela coisa desprezível?

- Nada...Porque só vocês podem aloprar ela? – Ele fez cara de indignado

- Eu se fosse você tomava cuidado com essa louca... – Amanda riu

- E eu se fosse você, tomava mais conta da sua vida, ô santinha do pau – oco! Porque ninguém te perguntou nada – Bill ia empurrar Amanda, quando sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo colarinho.

- E eu se fosse você pensaria duas vezes antes de chegar perto das minhas irmãs! – Era Josh, com uma cara furiosa.

- Me solta! – Bill respondeu

- Repara bem, ô infeliz! Eu sou muito maior que você...Ou você deixa elas e os amigos delas em paz, ou vai se arrepender. Principalmente a Amy! Eu sei o que fez pra ela, cretino! Ela sabe se defender, mas na próxima, você apanha em dobro, ouviu bem? Na próxima, você não vai ser jogado na parede, e sim grudado no teto...Cuidado ta? Minha irmã ta expert nisso...Você não sabe o quanto...E eu ando expert em cuidar de criaturas menos evoluídas que amebas como você! Agora licença que vou trabalhar. – Josh o largou no chão e saiu andando.

- Vamos pessoal – Bill se levantou e foram para sala de aula quando o sinal tocou.

No 2º A, estudavam: Chris, Brian, Nicholas, Kevin, Alexander, Howie, Hilary e Jenny. No 2º B estudavam: Amanda, Amy, Bill e Bradley.

Amanda e Amy foram se sentar em seus lugares. Assim que entraram na sala, Amy foi para o fundão. E Amanda, se sentou na frente, como sempre. Bill e Bradley se sentaram no meio da sala.

- Que foi esquisita? – Bill dizia olhando debochadamente para Amy – Vai se esconder de todos? Branca desse jeito, você não consegue não!

Bradley ria do comentário do amigo, enquanto Amanda os olhava furiosa.

- Acho que você não entendeu que é pra deixá-la em paz!

- Uh, que medo! – Bill – A santinha do pau – oco ta me assustando, Uh...

Amanda se levantou e deu um tapa na cara de Bill.

- Eu avisei!

Na mesma hora, entrava um professor na sala.

- Amanda, pra diretoria já!

Amanda, ainda furiosa, saiu da sala. Bill ria e quando foi se sentar, a cadeira foi pra trás sozinha, fazendo-o cair no chão. A sala toda riu.

- Chateando a Amy de novo, Bill? – O professor perguntou rindo.

Na sala da direção, a diretora recebia Amanda.

- O que aconteceu?

- O Profº Murray me mandou aqui – Ela respondeu.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Dei um tapa na cara de Bill porque ele não deixa minha irmã em paz!

A diretora a olhou surpresa. A garota nunca tinha tido esse tipo de comportamento na escola.

- E quantas vezes tenho que dizer aos alunos para virem falar comigo, ao invés de partirem para agressão?

Amanda permaneceu quieta.

- Você sabe como é esta escola, Amanda, por isso, pode pegar suas coisas e ir pra casa. Suspensão de um dia! Fique tranqüila Bill irá ganhar uma detenção. E não me olhe assim... – Ela acrescentou – Sabe muito bem que todos que partem para agressão ficam um dia suspenso. Pode ir.

Amanda assentiu com a cabeça e foi para casa.

Ao chegar em casa, ligou para seu irmão.

- Alô, Josh? Sou eu, Amanda.

- Amanda? O que foi? Você não tava na escola?

- Tava, mas aconteceu um problema...

- Escuta, daqui a pouco eu vou pra casa. Vou ver se minha secretária segura as coisas aqui por um tempo.

- Ok...Tchau! – E desligou o telefone

Meia hora depois, Josh entrava com sua BMW preta pelos grandes portões da mansão.

- Amanda? O que aconteceu? – Josh dizia entrando na sala e se sentando ao lado da irmã no sofá.

- Fui suspensa...

Josh a olhou surpreso.

- Por quê? Você nunca foi suspensa...

- Bill começou a encher Amy, eu mandei ele parar, mas ele continuou, e ainda me ofendeu, aí eu dei um tapa nele e o Profº Murray entrou bem na hora e me mandou pra direção.

- Nossa...E Bill?

- Pegou detenção. Josh...Você precisa resolver o problema da Amy lá. Ela fez Bill cair no chão quando eu saia da sala.

Josh a olhou preocupado.

- Sabe...Você tem razão. Mas não posso falar pra ela parar de ir na escola. Se ela ficar presa aqui, vai piorar a situação. Ela precisa aprender a viver lá fora, entende? Acho que o único jeito de resolver isso é mudá-la de escola, onde ninguém a conheça. Se ela se controlar, ninguém saberá de nada...

Amanda pensou por um momento

- Eu posso ir junto com ela. Assim, ela não ficará sozinha...Eu posso ajudá-la a fazer amizades e tudo mais...

Josh sorriu para a irmã e a abraçou.

- Valeu por me ajudar com a Amy. Queria que a Christina se tocasse disso...

- É mais fácil acreditar em Papai Noel.

Ambos riram.

Ao entardecer, logo após Josh ter buscado Amy na escola, Christina chegava em casa com os garotos.

- Amanda, porque você veio mais cedo embora? – Chris perguntou ao sentar-se no sofá.

- Meti a mão na cara do Bill – Ela disse com a maior naturalidade e contou a irmã sobre o ocorrido.

Christina ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu

- Que frescura! Sair da escola por causa disso...

- Christina! – Josh disse a olhando sério, ao entrar na sala.

- Ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou... – E foi para a cozinha.

- Amanda, amanhã eu vou fazer a matrícula de vocês em outra escola. Já decidiu onde? – Josh perguntou se sentando ao lado da irmã.

- Ah, sei lá! A gente vê amanhã! – Ela sorriu ao irmão e continuou vendo tv, com Alexander e Kevin ao seu lado.

- Ok, vou ver Amy – E subiu as escadas.

Ao entrar no quarto da irmã, a encontrou em frente ao espelho.

- Amy? Tudo bem?

- Tudo – Ela disse ainda olhando o espelho.

- Amanda te contou, certo?

- Sobre a nova escola? Sim...Achei ótimo – Ela sorriu

Josh a olhou surpreso e sorriu. Sua irmã nunca agira assim antes, e isso demonstrava ser um sinal de que ela estava finalmente se adaptando ao mundo ao seu redor.

- Que bom – Josh sorriu e abraçou a irmã – Agora vou pro banho...Meu dia foi cheio, e o cheiro não ta nada bom... – Ele riu – Se precisar de algo, chama eu ou a Amanda... – E saiu.

Amy concordou com a cabeça e continuou se olhando no espelho. Sorriu para si mesma, e foi se deitar, apagando a luz com o olhar apenas.

Na manhã seguinte, a casa dos Hickman estava movimentada. Chris e os garotos se preparavam para irem ao colégio. Josh, Amy e Amanda iam procuram uma escola para fazerem a transferência.

- Vamos Amanda! – Josh a chamava do jardim – Iremos nos atrasar...

- To indo... – Amanda vinha correndo

Sua irmã Amy já estava no carro. Josh, ao abrir a porta do carro, se assustou.

- Amy? Não te vi aí...E você... – Ele a olhou incrédulo.

- Que foi? – Amy riu da cara do irmão.

Amanda parou ao lado de Josh e também fez cara de espanto.

- AMY! Que bom que você ta se cuidando agora...

- É... – Foi tudo que Josh disse

Amy estava acostumada a ficar sempre no escuro, com vestidos largos e longos, e sempre pálida, estava diferente agora. Parecia que a garota havia dado um jeito de poder tomar sol sem riscos, pois sua pele estava mais corada. E vestia calça jeans e camisa cinza, com os cabelos lisos e longos soltos. Christina se aproximou do carro do irmão e deu uma risadinha.

- Olha só...A anormal ta se fingindo de gente...

Josh a olhou e a puxou pelo braço até a sala. Christina berrava, em vão.

Josh, ao entrarem na sala, fechou a porta e a trancou, quando sua irmã o empurrou.

- Eu vou me atrasar – Christina berrou, séria.

- Dane-se! – Josh disse mais sério ainda – Senta!

Chris riu

- O quê?

Josh se aproximou da irmã e disse a encarando muito bravo.

- Eu disse SENTA!

Chris se assustou com o berro e a fúria de seu irmão, e se sentou apressadamente no sofá.

- Me explica! – Josh dizia andando de um lado para o outro na sala – Por quê?

Chris o olhou confusa, e Josh prosseguiu:

- Amy é sua irmã, seu sangue, nunca te fez nada, só passou por um momento ruim de depressão na vida...Me diz: Você costuma odiar as pessoas pelos defeitos?

- Mas... – Chris ia dizer algo, mas foi interrompida.

- Mas nada! To de saco cheio de ver você a tratar mal. O que ela te fez? Ela te impede de dar em cima de alguém? De estudar? De sair? De se divertir? HEIN?

Christina o olhou assustada, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Não! Não é mesmo? Então PARE coma implicância! Se você tem problema com quem é da SUA FAMÍLIA, SEU SANGUE e quem nunca te fez nada, você deveria procurar outro lugar pra morar então, se te incomoda tanto.

Chris continuou de cabeça baixa, séria e em silêncio. Josh se abaixou ao seu lado e lhe disse, sério:

- Chris, você não precisa fazer isso...Eu gostaria de viver em paz com minhas irmãs, não em guerra. Será que dá pra dar uma trégua?

Chris assentiu com a cabeça, ainda em silêncio.

- Ótimo! Agora vá lá e peça desculpas.

Chris se levantou e foi para o jardim.

Josh foi atrás e ambos pararam na frente de Amy.

- Desculpa! – Chris disse baixinho e se virou para ir para a escola com os garotos, mas antes que pudesse sequer se mover do lugar, Amy segurou seu braço.

Chris a olhou, estranhando e quando menos esperava, sua irmã a abraçou.

- Você é uma anta! – Amy disse e foi para o carro de Josh.

Chris riu e saiu com os garotos para a escola.

- Vamos agora? – Josh sorriu para Amy e Amanda e os três saíram pelo bairro a procura de uma escola boa.

Depois de um bom tempo procurando, finalmente encontraram uma escola realmente boa, mas as aulas começariam dali a 3 dias. Josh fez a matricula, com o pedido de transferência da antiga escola das garotas.

- Vou deixar vocês em casa e vou trabalhar. Qualquer coisa me ligue no celular. – Josh dizia enquanto dirigia.

Josh deixara as irmãs na mansão e fora trabalhar. Trabalhava numa empresa de Computação e era um dos diretores da empresa.

Assim que entrou em sua sala, se jogou na cadeira, exausto.

- Muito estresse em casa? – Uma garota alta, loira, com cabelos lisos até abaixo do ombro, e olhos azuis entrou na sala. Era Marie, assistente de Josh.

- Você não imagina o quanto...Mas to acostumado – Ele riu

- O pessoal perguntou sobre seu atraso...Disse que não sabia...

- Ah sim...Me estressei em casa. Chris, pra variar...

- Implicância com a Amy? Por quê será que ela tem essa bronca toda...

- Eu queria saber...Bom, pelo menos ela deu uma trégua.

Marie sorriu e lhe entregou uma pasta azul que trazia consigo.

- Toma...Mandaram te entregar isso.

Josh examinou a pasta e a guardou na gaveta.

- Reajuste de salário.

Marie riu novamente ia deixando a sala, quando Josh a chamou.

- Escute, Marie...Vai sair sábado a noite?

- Hum...Não, por quê?

- Gostaria de ir jantar comigo?

Marie sorriu, corando violentamente.

- Bem, pode ser...

- Então te busco as 8 ok?

- Ok! – Marie respondeu deixando a sala.

Josh observava Marie deixar a sala, sorrindo para si mesmo.

Na mansão Hickman, Christina estava na varanda, que dava vista pra um jardim magnífico. Eram 9 e meia da noite, e o céu estava mais estrelado que nunca. Christina estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando se assusta com um ruído.

- Desculpe...Não quis te assustar... – Era Alexander

- Magina...Eu que tava distraída.

Alexander a observou. Era a primeira vez, em toda sua estadia ali, que via Christina naquele estado...Pensativa, como se seu corpo estivesse ali, mas seus pensamentos em outro planeta.

- Hum...Problemas? – Alexander se aproximou, encostando-se na varanda, ao lado da garota.

- Tava pensando no que meu irmão me falou...Sei lá...As vezes eu me sinto estranha...Em relação a Amy, mas não sei porque...

- Não sei muito sobre ela, mas as vezes isso acontece...Você vê, no meu caso...Eu tenho quatro irmãos... É dureza agüentar eles às vezes...Tem vez que parece que não é de seu sangue, e você começa a explodir...Mas depois você para e pensa...Vê que aquilo não tem sentido...Daí vem essa sensação estranha...

- Exatamente...

- É, eu te entendo... – Alexander riu

Christina o olhou, e sorriu.

- Você nunca me falou muito sobre você...

- Não é muito interessante...Morava no interior com esse bando de doido, numa cidadezinha da Escócia. A gente foi morar com nossos avós lá, quando eu fiz 14 anos...Até que decidimos conhecer lugares diferentes...Passamos um tempo no Canadá, e agora estamos aqui...

- Nossa...E pretendem algo mais?

- Bem, nosso câmbio dura até terminarem os estudos...Nas férias voltamos pra casa, senão a família não agüenta, sabe como é né? Depois que formos embora de vez, estamos pensando em ficar um tempo em Londres...Mas depois, acho que cada um segue seu rumo...Afinal, a gente não nasceu pra viver grudado a vida inteira...E você?

Chris riu

- Eu? Bem...Eu vivi minha vida toda aqui...A gente morava com meus pais, até que eles se separaram. Meu pai foi embora pra Europa, e minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 13 anos. Acho que isso traumatizou um pouco a Amy...Ela tinha 10 anos e a Amanda tinha 11. Minha avó morava com a gente. O Josh, já tinha 18 anos então, ele tinha ido passar um tempo com meu pai. Ficou por lá 2 anos. Com 20 anos, ele voltou, e um ano depois meu pai morreu. Minha vó já estava ruim, então ela fez um testamento deixando tudo para nós, e a responsabilidade pro Josh, já que ele é o mais velho. Quando fiz 18, a gente foi pra Paris, de férias, e depois não viajamos mais, porque o Josh com 21 arrumou emprego, na empresa que ele ta hoje...Foi subindo de cargo, e hoje ta lá...Como um dos diretores...Eu pretendo terminar logo essa escola, e me formar em Arquitetura...Mas até lá, fico nessa...

- Nossa – Alexander dizia – Sinto muito pelos seus pais...Deve ter sido difícil.

- Nem tanto... – Chris disse – Assim, foi muito difícil na hora, mas depois fui me conformando...Josh nos ajudou muito...Principalmente a Amy. Ela descobriu que era diferente quando minha mãe morreu, então foi 2 choques pra ela de uma vez...Não foi fácil...Por isso que ele é tão apegado a ela...A todas nós, na verdade...

Alexander sorriu

- Que bom...Mas...Como anda a vida amorosa?

Chris o olhou e riu

- Não anda...

- Mas eu pensei...

- As pessoas pensam muito...Pareço que vivo namorando...Mas não...Eu fico com as pessoas sem compromisso, coisa séria mesmo só teve uma vez...Pra nunca mais...Ai vivo nessa...Curtindo a vida entende?

- Sei...Mas, e quando você cansar?

Chris permaneceu em silêncio. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.

- Não chore... – Alexander limpava as lágrimas dos olhos de Chris – Isso vai mudar...Nunca é uma palavra muito forte...Um dia você vai ver isso...

- É...Er...Vamos entrar? Ta frio...

- Ok...

E ambos entraram.

O dia seguinte passou muito rápido. Já eram 8 da noite, e como combinado Josh havia passado na casa de Marie para buscá-la, e dali, foram direto para um dos melhores restaurantes da cidade.

- Josh, não precisava ter se incomodado...Isso vai sair realmente caro... – Marie dizia, um pouco preocupada, ao se sentar numa mesa reservada numa área exclusiva para clientes especiais.

- Não se preocupe com isso...Apenas aproveite a noite... – Josh sorriu

- Cavalheiro, como sempre...Você não muda! – Ela riu.

- Estamos aqui pra isso...O que vai pedir?

- Hum...O mesmo que você...

E passaram um bom tempo lá, rindo e aproveitando o momento. Após o jantar, resolveram andar pelas ruas calmas de Oklahoma.

- Já pensou algum dia em fazer alguma loucura? Do tipo largar tudo por um dia, pegar o carro e se mandar pra praia, ou alguma coisa do tipo? – Marie perguntava – Sei lá, essa brisa todas inspira algumas coisas...

- Hum...Como quais?

- Isso...Fazer alguma loucura...

Josh sorriu...

- Então...Você não me respondeu – Marie disse batendo de leve em seu ombro.

- Já sim...

- E qual?

Josh olhou pra ela de lado e sorriu. A puxou para si e a beijou como nunca beijara ninguém em toda sua vida. Marie ficou surpresa, mas correspondeu. Ambos caíram no meio da grama, e começaram a rolar nela, enquanto se beijavam. Josh parou em cima de Marie E sorriu

- Você tem toda razão...Essa brisa é muito inspiradora. – E voltou a beijá-la, dessa vez mais intensamente.

Dez minutos depois, ambos estavam de pé, dando risada um do outro.

- Isso foi divertido...Fazia tempo que não fazia uma coisa dessas... – Josh ria, sem ar.

- Você me deu uma boa idéia... – Marie sorriu, se aproximou de Josh, apertou suas nádegas e saiu correndo.

- Você me paga, mocinha... – Josh saiu correndo atrás da garota.

Permaneceram por um tempo, como se fossem duas crianças brincando no meio da rua.

- Bem, ta ficando tarde... – Marie dizia arfando

- É...Foi bom voltar à infância...Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes...

- Concordo...

- Vamos, eu vou te levar...

Josh a puxou e saíram correndo em direção ao carro.

Josh deixou Marie em casa, e foi para a sua, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Nunca tinha se divertido tanto, como naquela noite.

Era madrugada, plenas 4 horas da manhã. Numa garagem velha, e sombria, um grupo de jovens escutava rock pesado enquanto conversavam. As paredes eram feitas de um material que não deixava o som vazar para o lado de fora do lugar.

"Oh, I have waiting

Oh Oh, livin' on a prayer

Take my hand, and we'll make it I swear

Oh Oh, livin' on a prayer

Livin' on a prayer…"

- Eu não agüento mais aquele bando de metidinho se achando naquela escola… - Bill dizia andando de um lado para o outro na garagem.

- O que a gente faz? A esquisita já saiu da escola junto com a santinha... – Jenny dizia deitada no chão.

- A gente precisa fazer alguma coisa...E rápido! Aquele cretino do Josh...Dando uma de super protetor...JÁ ME ENCHEU! Preciso achar uma maneira de atacá-lo...Achar o ponto fraco dele...

- Querido, ele é muito maior que você...Sem contar que você agora é de maior, ele é bem mais velho que você...Ele pode te estourar em dois tempos...

- Ta me achando com cara de inútil? – Bill olha sua namorada Hilary, inconformado. – E daí que aquela praga é mais velho? E daí que é maior que eu? Tamanho não é documento, muito menos idade...JÁ SEI!...Amy...

- O Quê? Aquela esquisita outra vez? Ah não! Não começa! Ela sai da escola e você ainda pensa nela? – Hilary dava chiliques, enquanto os outros apenas observavam a cena quietos. Bill estava muito irritado, e apenas Hilary parecia não se tocar que não era boa idéia irritá-lo mais ainda.

- Não, sua burra! Amy é o ponto fraco daquele gay! Entende? Se ferirmos ela, ele também saíra ferido...Sem contar que a gente se livra de dois de uma vez...Entendeu ou tem que desenhar?

- AHHHHHHH...Querido, você é um gênio! – Hilary beijou seu namorado, dando pulinhos. – Graças a Deus vamos se livrar daquela esquisita...

- Se livrando do irmão, o resto é fácil...Mas...Como vamos fazer isso? Não se esqueçam que aquela esquisita é fogo... – Bradley perguntava se levantando de sua poltrona...

- Muito simples, deixem comigo isso... – Bill sorria -...Prestem atenção...

Era domingo de manhã. Todos na mansão Hickman já estavam acordados. Todos, exceto Josh.

- Shhhhh...Quietas... – Amanda dizia baixinho enquanto entrava com suas irmãs de fininho no quarto de Josh.

Observaram ele por um momento, até que Chris se adiantou:

- Um, dói, três...JÁ! MONTINHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Todas elas se jogaram em cima de Josh, gritando. Josh abriu os olhos assustado, e deu um pulo da cama, jogando todo mundo no chão.

- Aiiii, seu ogro! – Amy dizia massageando suas costas.

- Eu que sou o ogro né? Isso é jeito de acordar os outros?

Todas riram

- Foi engraçado vai... – Amanda disse rindo, levantando do chão.

- E os outros? – Josh dizia, voltando a deitar.

- Saíram pra dar uma volta...

- Heyyyyyy, você não vai voltar a dormir... – Amy dizia, enquanto ela e as irmãs puxavam os braços e pernas do irmão e o derrubavam da cama, saindo correndo logo em seguida, sendo seguidas por Josh, todo descabelado, de bermuda e regata branca, e meias.

- VOLTEM AQUI! VOCÊS ME PAGAM! – Josh dizia descendo as escadas correndo.

Ao chegarem na sala, as meninas pararam de correr e começaram a rir.

- Josh, você tem visita... – Chris disse e as três saíram correndo.

Josh, que vinha correndo, parou, derrapando e cai no chão. Marie, que estava parada em frente à porta, ria de toda a situação. Josh a olhou, e ficou sem graça na mesma hora.

- Olá! – Marie sorriu

- Oi...Er...Tudo bem?

- Tudo – Marie segurava o riso.

- Espera só um pouco ta? – Josh disse e subiu correndo.

10 minutos depois, Josh descia novamente as escadas, dessa vez de shorts jeans e camisa de algodão azul, e penteado.

- Passei pra saber se você gostaria de ir dar uma volta pelo parque...Esta tendo exposição de arte.

- Claro, vamos sim...Deixa eu só avisar as meninas e vamos... – Josh sorriu e saiu procurando as meninas. Logo depois que as avisou, ele e Marie saíram em direção à praça central.

Amanda estava sentada numa cadeira dos jardins dos fundos da mansão, em frente a piscina, lendo um livro de Terror. Christina relaxava na mini-cachoeira que tinha próximo a área da piscina. Era uma espécie de uma fonte artificial grande, com pedras no chão, formando um riacho que desaguava na piscina. Enquanto isso, Amy estava deitada numa poltrona, no salão próximo a biblioteca da mansão, escutando uma música relaxante, enquanto cochilava.

"If I could ask God

Just one question…

Why aren't you here with me…Tonight?

Someday we'll know

If love can move a mountain

Someday we'll know

Why the sky is blue

Someday we'll know…"

- Oi…

Amy ouviu uma voz e acordou assustada. Era Nicholas. Amy sorriu e respirou aliviada.

- Desculpe, não quis te assustar.

- Mas assustou...Esquece...Já voltaram?

- Só eu...Os outros ainda estão andando por aí...Eu cansei, resolvi voltar.

- Ah sim...

Amy e Nicholas passaram um tempo conversando no salão. Fazia tempo que Amy não ria com ninguém, como ria com Nicholas. Se sentia feliz...O que era raro, desde que sua mãe havia morrido.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Nicholas perguntou para a garota.

- Ué...Você não tava cansado? – Ela riu

- Pra você não...

Amy sorriu, se levantou e o acompanhou.

Amy e Nicholas andavam pelas ruas de Oklahoma, e não perceberam que um carro preto os seguia. Pararam numa lanchonete.

- Cansei...Preciso de água... – Amy dizia totalmente vermelha. Não estava acostumada a andar tanto desse jeito.

- Peraí...Vou buscar uma garrafa d'água pra você ali...Já volto.

- Ok... – Amy permaneceu ali, esperando Nicholas, quando sentiu alguém a empurrar para um beco deserto.

- AMY? AMY CADÊ VOCÊ? – Nicholas procurava Amy desesperado, quando entrou no tal beco, e encontrou 2 pessoas encapuzadas, encostando Amy na parede.

- SOLTA ELA! – Nicholas berrou. Na mesma hora as duas pessoas encapuzadas partiram para cima de Nicholas, o derrubando no chão.

Amy, mesmo apavorada, concentrou seu olhar com toda força em cima das duas pessoas.

Na mesma hora, as duas pessoas foram jogadas contra a parede.

- AHHHH – as duas pessoas gritavam, enquanto Amy os fazia bater de uma parede a outra.

Nicholas olhava tudo, jogado no chão, espantado.

Amy largou as pessoas no chão, e puxou Nicholas junto consigo, saindo correndo em seguida.

- INÚTEIS! – Bill gritava na garagem, quase dando um murro em Hilary e Bradley. – É ISSO QUE VOCÊS SÃO...UMA DUPLA DE INÚTEIS!

- Inútil não! Você esqueceu do detalhe que a Esquisita faz coisas estranhas, e é impossível fazer alguma coisa com ela?

Bill parou de gritar e olhou Bradley.

- Você tem razão. DROGA! Mas...Ainda tem um outro jeito. Bradley, você sabe o que precisa fazer, vê se não faz merda de novo...Plano B!

Amy e Nicholas entraram correndo em casa.

- CHRIS! AMANDA! – Amy gritava.

Os outros irmãos McLaron vieram correndo junto com as meninas.

- O que aconteceu? – Howie dizia preocupado – Nicholas? O que aconteceu? Fala!

Nicholas explicou o ocorrido a todos, porque Amy não conseguia falar.

- Aposto que foram eles! APOSTO! – Chris dizia descontrolada, andando de um lado pro outro...

O telefone começou a tocar no andar de cima. Amanda subiu correndo para atender. 5 minutos depois, a garota descia correndo.

- Gente, era o Josh. Contei a ele o que aconteceu, ele me falou pra ir encontrar com ele. Ele vai levar Marie em casa e pediu pra eu ir com ele dar parte.

- Ok...Vai lá. Eu fico aqui com eles. Qualquer coisa, liga pelo amor de Deus! – Chris dizia abraçando a irmã, que chorava sem parar.

Ao Amanda chegar na praça, começou a procurar Josh, mas não achava ninguém.

- Olá, Amandinha...

A garota tomou um susto e virou para trás. Aquela voz era conhecida.

- O...O que você...Quer?

- Eu?...Você!

Era Bradley. Amanda tentou sair correndo, mas o rapaz foi mais rápido e a puxou com toda força e tapou sua boca.

- Fica quieta, ou você vai conhecer o céu mais rápido do que pensa... – Com a outra mão, ele posicionou uma faca, na cintura da garota,disfarçando. – Agora disfarça. E anda comigo até o carro. ANDA!

Amanda o olhou furiosa, mas obedeceu.

No carro, Amanda, que estava amarrada já, olhava Bradley com repugnância...

- Como pode?...

- Eu e minha capacidade de imitar vozes...Ótimo dom, não acha? – Bradley riu...

- É...Até que você não pe um completo inútil...Pelo menos alguma coisa você sabe fazer...

- CALA A BOCA! – Bradley disse apertando a garganta da garota, que começou a tossir em seguida.

- Você ta ferrado...

- Jura? – Bradley riu – Aqui não tem irmãozinho nem esquisita pra te defender...Aliás, você pode ser útil...

O carro estacionou em frente uma casa velha. Amanda não sabia quanto tempo o carro permaneceu rodando, mas parecia ser muito tempo.

- Chegamos! – Bill disse.

- VOCÊ? –Amanda se assustou ao olhar quem estava na porta.

- Não, a mula-sem-cabeça...Você realmente acha que ia mandar um daqueles patéticos dirigir? Já estariam no Arizona uma hora dessas...Então, venha...VEM LOGO, CARAMBA! – Bill dizia a puxando.

Amanda os acompanhou, de muita má vontade. Ao entrar, viu Jenny e Hilary sentadas.

- Aff...Ninguém merece! Um bobo alegre, um metido a macho sem cérebro e duas galinhas depenadas...Não falta mais nada... – Amanda dizia debochando.

- Mocinha, vale lembrar que na situação que você se encontra não é boa idéia fazer piadinhas sem graça aqui...ENTENDEU? – Bill gritou nervoso. – Ou você vai se arrepender... – Piscou e saiu andando pra abraçar Hilary.

- Ta, afinal, qual a intenção de vocês? – Amanda perguntou, após ser jogada no chão por Bradley.

- Você não faz a mínima idéia... – Bradley riu – A gente não ta aqui pra brincadeira idiota, olha como fala.

- Bradley, acho que a santinha do pau-oco não ta levando a gente a sério...Vamos fazer ela levar... – Bill disse irritado.

Bill pegou uma grande corda, e amarrou Amanda contra um ferro muito enferrujado.

- Gente...Só uma coisa... – Hilary se levantou e andou até onde Amanda estava amarrada. – Eu sempre quis fazer isso... – E deu um murro com toda força no rosto de Amanda, e outro no estômago. – Agora sim... – Hilary sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

Amanda berrou de dor, e seus olhos se encheram de fúria.

- Bem, você deve estar se perguntando...'Por quê isso?" – Bill dizia se aproximando de Amanda – Bem, eu te explico...É muito simples: Estamos de saco cheio de você e daquele bando de metido. Vocês não deveriam ter se metido com a gente..Principalmente seu irmãozinho querido...Ele vai pagar muito caro por ter me envergonhado em frente a escola inteira...Eu não esqueci isso...

Amanda apenas observava aquele bando de louco, dizendo coisas sem nexo.

- Você vai ser a primeira a pagar...Depois a gente cuida dos outros... – Bradley dizia rindo como um débil.

Amanda permanecia quieta, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

Christina tentava confortar a irmã, que parecia estar mais calma, quando do nada, Amy começa a ficar agitada novamente.

- AMANDA! PEGARAM ELA! PEGARAM ELA...AMANDA!

- Calma Amy...Não fale besteiras...Amanda foi encontrar o Josh...

- ERA ARMADILHA...ERA ARMADILHA...PEGARAM A AMANDA!

Amy gritava cada vez mais alto. Os outros não sabiam o que fazer. Logo em seguida, Josh voltou com Marie, e ao ver todos naquele estado correu pra abraçar a irmã.

- Josh...Cadê a Amanda? – Chris o olhou preocupada

- Como assim? Ela não ta aqui?

- ERA ARMADILHA! EU FALEI! PEGARAM A AMANDA! – Amy gritava cada vez mais alto.

- O que ta acontecendo? Alguém me explica? – Josh começava a ficar nervoso.

- Josh, vem comigo... – Chris puxou seu irmão até a cozinha e lhe explicou o ocorrido.

- MEU DEUS! Como a Amanda acreditou que era eu? Não é possível...

- Parece que alguém te imitou muito bem...O Nicholas me disse que viu 2 pessoas encapuzadas quando tentaram pegar a Amy...Pela voz, parecia ser Bradley...

- EU...EU VOU MATAR AQUELE BANDO DE DESGRAÇADO! – Josh deu um murro na mesa, e Christina o abraçou.

- Calma Josh...Ficar nervoso não vai resolver...Talvez...Talvez a Amy possa ajudar a gente...

- Boa idéia! – Josh disse puxando a irmã de volta pra sala.

- Amy, Amy... – Josh correu pra abraçar a irmã. – Vamos, me acompanhe...

- Mas...a Amanda...

- Calma, vamos achá-la...Preciso que você venha comigo...

Josh abraçou a irmã e junto com Christina, foram até o quarto de Amy.

Ao entrarem, Josh fechou a porta e todos se sentaram no chão.

- Amy...Presta atenção...Quando você gritou pela Amanda, você viu alguma coisa?

- Vi...Eu...Vi... – Amy dizia, olhando o chão.

- O que você viu? Amy, isso é muito importante... – Josh dizia.

- Eu...Eu não sei...Eu...

- Josh, ela ta muito nervosa...Ela precisa se acalmar...

- Chris, ela precisa dizer...Isso não pode esperar...Vamos, Amy...Faça um esforço...

- Vi...Vi um carro preto...Dando algumas voltas na praça...E entrando numa rua escura e estranha...Parou em frente uma garagem.

- Uma garagem? Numa rua escura?...HEY, eu lembro de ter visto essa rua...Eu e Amanda estávamos voltando de uma festa, e vimos algumas pessoas numa garagem, numa rua próxima da praça central, estavam todos bêbados... – Christina dizia – Temos que ir pra lá.

- Não! Estão armados... - Amy disse de repente.

- Espera Chris...Vamos lá pra sala...

- Não! Josh...Fica aqui comigo, por favor... – Amy gritou.

Josh olhou Chris, preocupado.

- Chris, vá lá e avise os outros que já sabemos onde Amanda está. Vou ficar aqui com Amy e vou tentar pensar em algo. Vocês façam isso também. Amanda pode estar correndo muito perigo.

- Ok... – Christina disse saindo do quarto.

- Josh...Era pra ser eu lá, não ela. Ela já se ferrou uma vez por minha causa, e a gora corre risco por minha causa...

- Não, você não tem culpa. Eles querem nos atingir. Não podem com você e tentam alguém próximo. Não se sinta culpada. Sua irmã fez o que qualquer um de nós teria feito. Agora se acalme. A gente precisa ver o que faz...

- Josh...Eles querem que você vá atrás dela...Eles querem ferir você, não a gente... – Amy dizia chorando.

- Amy...Por acaso agora você consegue ler mentes? – Josh a olhou incrédulo.

Amy respondeu um sim com a cabeça, e permaneceu olhando pra baixo.

- Amy...Isso...Isso é muito bom! Amy...Tente descobrir o objetivo principal deles...Assim poderemos ver o que fazemos.

Amy começou a chorar.

- Amy? O que foi? Descobriu algo?

Amy olhou Josh, ainda chorando.

- Amy? O que eles pretendem?

- Matar ela...Hoje mesmo.

Josh soltou Amy, boquiaberto.

- E depois você...

Amy virou o rosto pro chão e continuou a chorar.

- Amy, escuta... Eles não vão conseguir ok? Eu vou agora mesmo pra lá...

- Eu vou junto!

- Não, nem pensar! Você fica aqui com sua irmã e os outros. Eu vou lá salvar a Amanda.

- JOSHUA, EU VOU JUNTO! – Amy se postou de pé, com fúria no olhar. Seus olhos começaram a se tornar violetas, de tanta raiva que sentia.

Josh a olhou assustado, e concordou com a irmã.

Ambos desceram correndo, e foram encontrar os outros.

- Estamos indo resgatar ela. Vocês fiquem aqui...

- Esperem! Não é melhor chamar a polícia? Você e Amy não vão dar conta de todos juntos.

- Não...Primeiro eles vão pagar por isso, depois chamem a polícia.

- Então eu vou junto! Os outros ficam aqui, qualquer coisa eu ligo. Vocês não vão sozinhos...

- Ok, então vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo!

Passado 20 minutos, os 3 irmãos chegaram no lugar descrito por Amy. Era uma casa muito velha e abandonada. Havia uma garagem ao lado, mas estava toda fechada. Como não havia meios de entrar direto pela garagem, resolveram invadir a casa.

- Cuidado gente, eles podem ouvir... – Josh dizia baixo, enquanto pulavam o portãozinho frontal.

Após todos conseguirem entrar na casa, foram andando na ponta dos pés. A porta estava podre, então foi fácil abrir.

- A gente precisa chegar na garagem...Mas não dá pra ver nada... – Chris comentava tentando enxergar alguma coisa.

- Desce as escadas, e vira a esquerda. – Amy disse. Seus olhos continuavam violetas.

- Como...Ok. – Chris olhava a irmã, impressionada.

Todos desceram as escadas e ao virarem a esquerda, como Amy tinha dito, encontraram uma outra porta. De lá, vinham vozes...

- Shhhh... – Chris fez um sinal com a mão para esperarem.

De dentro da garagem, Bill perdia a paciência.

- Calem a boca! Vocês só falam asneiras.

- Mas é verdade querido...Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui com essa idiota. Vamos acabar com ela de uma vez...

- Eu preciso que aquela praga venha atrás da irmãzinha dele, sua burra.

- Saco... – Jenny dizia.

- Ah, vou procurar algo pra beber...Estresse me dá sede. – Hilary dizia se levantando

- Espera... – Bill gritou preciso de um favor...

Do lado de fora da garagem, Josh puxou Chris.

- Presta atenção. Quando ela sair, você a nocauteia. De algum jeito. Eu cuido de Bill. Depois tenta segurar a Jenny, e Amy cuida de Bradley...Ok?

Christina concordou com o irmão e todos permaneceram esperando.

Assim que Hilary pos o pé pra fora da garagem, Christina deu-lhe um soco no nariz com toda sua força. Na mesma hora, Hilary caiu desmaiada no chão. Josh entrou correndo e pulou em cima de Bill, enquanto Amy se concentrava em grudar Bradley no teto. Jenny tentou se levantar pra ajudar seus amigos, mas Christina pulou em cima da garota, e as duas começaram a se socar.

- Amy,mantenha a concentração... – Josh gritava enquanto dava um soco em Bill e recebia outro.

- Pode deixar... – Amy dizia rindo da cara de Bradley.

Amanda olhava aquela situação e começava a gritar.

- Cala a boca vadia! – Bill gritou, enquanto desviava de outro murro de Josh.

- Ninguém chama minha rima de vadia e sai ileso, seu cretino!

Josh pulou com tudo em cima de Bill, e começou a dar um murro atrás do outro, muito rapidamente. Bill ficou inconsciente, mas mesmo assim Josh continuou o esmurrando.

- JOSH,CHEGA! – Amanda gritou... – Você vai matar ele...CHEGA Amy, para ele.

Amy olhou para Josh,e Bradley despencou do teto. Batendo as costas com tudo no chão, e começando a sangrar.

- Josh...Eu cuido dele...Tem um ali pra você. – Amy sorria.

Josh estava se levantando, quando sentiu alguma coisa bater na sua cabeça. Bradley segurava um pedaço de madeira, e ria.

- JOSHHHHHHHHH – Amanda gritou.

Josh caiu no chão, desmaiado. Amy, olhou Bradley,com profundo ódio. Arrancou o pedaço de pau das mãos do rapaz apenas com o olhar.

- Você não aprende não é mesmo? – Ela disse batendo com a madeira no estômago de Bradley que gritou de dor. – Amanda, sai daí... – Amy disse fazendo um gesto com as mãos, e soltando a irmã.

- Valeu, tava na hora...

Bill começava a voltar a si, levantou ainda meio tonto e mal conseguia distinguir quem estava na sua frente. Pegou um pedaço de ferro que estava jogado no chão e foi em direção a Amanda. Hilary estava caída ao seu lado, enquanto Christina e Jenny ainda se estapeavam.

- Cretina você me paga...

Bill juntou toda sua força e bateu forte na cabeça de Hilary, por engano, que começava a acordar. A garota caiu de lado, morta. Bill percebera o que tinha feito e caiu em cima de Hilary chorando.

- Olha o que você me fez fazer... – Olhava pra Amanda, enquanto gritava... – Eu matei a Hilary...Matei a Hilary, por sua culpa! Você me paga!

Chris havia se levantado, e pisado no rosto de Jenny com toda a força.

- Vaca...Aprende que comigo não se mexe.

Jenny segurou os pés de Christina e a derrubou no chão, mas logo em seguida Christina rolou pra cima da garota e começou a lhe arrancar os cabelos com as mãos.

- Não entendeu ainda? – Christina ria enquanto Jenny gritava. Christina lhe deu um gancho no queixo, e Jenny desmaiou de vez.

Em seguida, pegou a corda que prendia Amanda e amarrou Jenny e Bill nela. Bill gritava nervoso, em vão.

Amanda, Christina e Amy brigavam com Bradley, que estava incontrolável. Josh ainda estava desmaiado, então Amy pediu que as meninas se afastassem. Amanda saíra correndo chamar a polícia enquanto Christina tentava amparar o irmão. Amy olhou Bradley, com muito ódio.

- Onde você quer ser grudado? Na janela? No chão? Na parede?

- Sua estranha, cala a boca!

Amy sorriu para Bradley e avançou em cima dele, o prendendo no chão, com seus braços.

Bradley tentava se soltar em vão, então deu uma joelhada em Amy,que se contorceu de dor. Tirou a faca do bolso e apontou para a garota.

- E agora hein?

Amy apenas o olhou, e esticou o braço. A faca saiu voando das mãos de Amy, que a entortou e a jogou no chão.

- E agora o quê?

Bradley, nervoso, perdeu o controle e se jogou em cima de Amy, tentando a enforcar.

Amy estava quase perdendo a respiração.

- LARGA ELA!

Christina chegava com 4 policiais armados. Um deles algemou Jenny e Bill, enquanto outros 2 retiravam o corpo de Hilary dali. O outro detinha Bradley.

Os 3 irmãos foram levados para o hospital mais próximo por um carro de polícia. Christina contava tudo o que tinha acontecido a um policial. Algum tempo depois, estavam voltando pra casa. Menos Josh. Por causa da pancada forte, ficou no hospital em observação, e ainda estava desacordado.

Christina, Amy e Amanda entraram em casa, no dia seguinte, cabisbaixas. Os garotos tinham ido visitá-las no hospital, mas não puderam permanecer lá.

- Josh ainda não acordou – Amanda dizia triste

- Calma, ele vai acordar. – Kevin dizia abraçando a garota. – Ele é muito durão, pelo que percebi... – Ele sorriu para a garota,que retribuiu.

Christina decidira permanecer no jardim dos fundos da casa, sentada. Alexander foi atrás da garota, preocupado.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Nicholas se sentou ao lado de Amy,e a abraçou.

- Tudo bem?

- Mais ou menos...Meu irmão...Ele precisa ficar bem...Eu preciso dele... – Amy dizia chorando.

- Calma, ele vai ficar bem. Pensa positivo... Eu vou estar aqui pro que você precisar ok?

Amy o olhou e sorriu.

- É isso que gosto...De te ver sorrir...

- Vamos lá pra fora? Aqui dentro ta me sufocando...

- Claro – Nicholas segurou nas mãos de Amy e os dois saíram em direção ao jardim frontal da casa, se sentando na grama.

- Você é mais linda do que imagina... – Nicholas dizia a encarando.

- Eu? Claro que não...Minhas irmãs talvez, mas eu não...

- Você sim. Suas irmãs são bonitas também...Mas você...Você é diferente...

Amy o olhou, confusa.

- Sei lá...Algo em você chama atenção... – Nicholas diz se aproximando – Acho que deve ser seus olhos... – Ele completa, segurando o rosto da garota e a beijando.

No mesmo instante, Nicholas sentiu um leve choque, e a olhou assustado.

- Calma – Ela riu – É um bom sinal...

Nicholas apenas a olhou e deu risada, junto com a garota, ainda estranhando.

Na semana seguinte, Josh finalmente havia recebido alta. E estava novamente em casa.

- Josh? – Chris dizia entrando no quarto do irmão. – Tem visita... – Ela sorriu e saiu andando

- Olá... – Era Marie.

Josh ficou surpreso, e sorriu com a presença da garota.

- Eu não vim antes, porque tive que segurar as pontas na empresa...Mas vejo que você se recuperou rápido não? – Ela sorriu, sentando – se na cama.

- Pois é. Agora to bem melhor...Escuta...Eu precisava falar com você...

- Sobre? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

- Quando eu tava lá, quase morrendo...

- Bobo, não seja tão dramático – Marie disse dando um tapa leve no braço de Josh

- Hey, não me bate...Eu to de repouso...

Marie riu

- Então, como eu estava dizendo...Enquanto eu tava lá, eu percebi o quanto eu tava sendo bobo em perder meu tempo...Eu devia ter feito isso antes...

- O quê? – Marie estranhou

Josh a puxou para si, pela cintura, e a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Hey, você está em repouso...

- Que se dane! – Josh respondeu sorrindo, a beijando novamente – Quer namorar comigo?

- Que pergunta... – Ela riu, o puxando pela camisa, e o beijando.

Chris, Amanda e Amy observavam a cena pela porta

- MONTINHOOOOOOOO – Amanda gritou e as três saíram correndo e pularam em cima dos dois, que tomaram um susto.

Se levantaram em seguida, dando risadas da cara dos dois.

- Bem vinda a família – Amy disse sorrindo.

- Suas loucas...Quase me mataram! – Josh dizia assustado ainda

- Hum...Isso não me parece um repouso...Espertinho... – Chris dizia estapeando de leve o irmão.

- É de família, entende? – Ele ria junto com Marie.

"I'm falling through the door

Flying across the floor

When you look at me, suddenly is clear

You're burning up my dreams

Crazy as it seems

I don't wanna be anywhere but here

And you ever here

…

Here is the place where

My head spinning

Time is beginning to race our way

You come to trough me

Knock me on my feet

You give me wings to fly

The world goes crashing by again

I'm falling through the door

Flying across the floor

When you look at me, suddenly is clear

You're burning up my dreams

Crazy as it seems

I don't wanna be anywhere but here

And you ever here

FIM!


End file.
